Amber Eyes
by apple banana
Summary: Hermione has decided to attended Beauxbatons, for at least a year after the betrayal of her friends. Will something spark between Draco and her when she comes back? (dah! of course) DHr pairing
1. The Start

**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will

****

Author's Notes: This fic is AU, it is also a Draco/Hermione pairing, or rather will be. If you like the way I write, I can be persuaded to do a H/Hr.

She felt like she had nothing left, that everything she was, everything she thought she had was now gone, ripped away. The tears even refused to come now, the agony slowly poisoning her inside with no way to release it, and soon she knew she would be numb to even that. They didn't even realize, they didn't care that she was fading. Of course they wouldn't care, they were the ones who caused this, who hurt and betrayed her, and to think she once considered them friends.

It was the end of there fifth year, Harry and her had been going out since that summer. He had even said that he loved her, what a lie. She knew she had loved him, taken in by deceptive emerald eyes and untidy pitch black hair that added an air of innocence to his appearance. She thought she knew him, she had made a huge miscalculation and now she was paying for it with a broken heart. He had taken her in and she had been a gullible fool believing in everyone.

She still remembered that day, the one she saw them kissing. Harry and Ginny, whoever thought little Ginny would date her crush. She didn't even know why she thought she had been good enough to date him, after all he was bloody Harry Potter he could have anyone he wanted, why would he chose her? But she had thought perhaps he had seen something in her worthwhile, well guess not. Fiery red hair, chocolaty eyes, a sun kissed complex, how could she ever compete with that? But it hurt knowing she wasn't enough, she still remembered the conversation later that night.

The fire was dancing casting shadows upon the red carpet and Hermione's eyes never left the captivating sight, lost in the seductive dance that promised she wouldn't have to remembered, wouldn't have to think as long as she didn't look away. It seemed to burn everything away for a moment but only for a moment.

"Hermione, we have to talk," Harry's voice intruded upon her reprieve, wrecking it. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, strange she used to find that endearing.

"I know, wait let me guess," her voice dripped sarcasm, "your breaking up with me, it just isn't working, you confused love with friendship. What do you think, have I got it, have I hit the nail on the head?" She lifted veiled eyes to his, " how long?"

It took him a moment to recover from his shock and to form a coherent word, "how long what?"

"How long have you been messing around with Ginny? How long have you been lying to me? Even if our relationship meant nothing, I had thought our friendship was worth more at least. Guess I was wrong?" The anger was pouring off her in waves now leaving room for nothing else, not the pain or the betrayal or the indescribable sadness.

"Don't do this," his eyes silently pleaded with her to forget it.

"Fine," she couldn't do it, not to him, though he deserved it, not to herself though she deserved the truth if nothing else. Slowly she stood and made her way to the portrait hole, back straight and chin high, determined to keep her pride if nothing else. After all her heart was broken and her soul was slowly dieing and it didn't appear anyone was coming to save it.

She went to the library, hoping to find consolation in her books as she did as a child but the words were empty and she longed to do nothing but cry but she wouldn't, couldn't let herself break, not yet. Ron found her there sometime later, she was expecting him but she already knew who he was going to side with. Knowing something doesn't stop the hurt though.

"Hermione she's my sister," his voice was soft, he wasn't yelling instead he seemed to be looking for vindication but she wasn't going to give it to him.

"So that justifies her actions!" Her voice was an angry hiss, venom touching every word her mouth uttered, " you, Harry, and Ginny were supposed to be my best friends. The people I could count on, the ones who were never supposed to do anything like this."

"Forget it, you aren't worth the hassle. I was going to try and patch it up so we all could at least put up a civil front to one and another but honestly I don't care," he spoke with such cold malice Hermione wondered if he had ever been her friend or if he had been just using her. His chair slide back from the table and he exited the library leaving her alone with the pieces of herself scattered upon the floor, too bad she didn't have the will to pick them up.

Time crept by, she wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there staring at nothing, eyes glazed, but suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and she stood up and ran from the library and kept running. Eventually she got lost in an unused part of the castle, the torches low, casting menacing shadows upon the walls, but she didn't care, this suited her mood perfectly. After making another turn she came to a dead end, the tears finally breaking through her will and she collapsed into a sobbing heap upon the floor.

Harry and Ron, her best friends, the inseparable golden trio. Ginny, her only girl friend, the one she could take her problems to and talk with. All a lie, everything a lie, even her parents. She was adopted, they had finally chosen to disclose that bit of information and on her birthday no less, she hadn't told the others though and she was extremely happy that she hadn't. The ground had been pulled out from beneath her and she was falling with no one to catch her and the landing wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Crying doesn't change anything and doesn't help. I won't let them get to me, I won't let them win, I am stronger." Shakily she rose, wiping her face, determined not to let them see her weak. " I will show them all."

So she did. She hadn't cried since then and hadn't been able, even if she had wanted. Instead she threw herself into her studying surpassing everyone by lengths on the final examinations in all of her classes. She knew she had lost a lot of weight since then, it was just that eating hadn't been a priority and besides she didn't like seeing them at the great hall, hearing their laughter and happy voices.

Of course the school noticed the split. They assumed that Harry had broken up with her and started dating Ginny. They figured she was being childish and that was why they were not talking. Boy were they off the mark, too bad she just didn't give a bloody hell and therefore didn't correct them. Let them think what they will.

Quite frankly she was glad that everyone was leaving on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. It meant that she wouldn't have to see any of them till next year at least, maybe longer if she had her way. Her fingers absentmindedly traced the glass of the dorm window as she stood thinking to herself. Aunt Josephine, her mother's sister, well her adoptive mother's sister, had offered to let her stay with her in France and attend the school there. She had even said she would pay for it and everything else, though she had offered this when Hermione was eleven and going to attend Hogwarts.

Her aunt had married a wizard and deemed anything that was French as better. Her mother was originally from France and her grandmother had lived with them up until Hermione was nine and she died, they had spoken nothing but French considering that was all her Grandma knew. Her aunt had no children of her own and would have liked nothing better than to kidnap Hermione and claim her for her own.

It would be good she reasoned to get away for at least a year, maybe for the rest of her school career, she only had two more years left afterall. Yes she decided she was going to do it, her 'parents' would probably be more than willing thinking that it was her way of coping with the news they had given her at the beginning of the year. She even looked like she was doing bad, they probably would be more than anxious to send her off. They hadn't been close since she had started attending school and had grown apart. With that she turned away from the window and shut her trunk, 'wonder if I'm still fluent in French?' A tiny genuine smile touched her lips for the first time since everything had occurred. Maybe she could get a piece of herself back.

****

Author's Notes: If I don't get enough reviews, I won't continue with the story and I'll delete it. Toddles


	2. Train Ride

**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

****

Author's Notes: Look at the bottom for them. Thanks.

The window was chilled beneath her fingers and scenery passed in a blur as the train pushed onward. It seemed to be a trade mark of the European schools for the students to be transported in this fashion, over in Arabia they used flying carpets. 'wonder how they keep from falling off, I'll have to look it up.' How quickly things tumble out of control causing everything to change and all you can do is search for stable ground, unsure where it is or if it is. Letting out a sigh Hermione thought about the events of the summer that had caused her to end up attending Beaxbatons for the school year.

Her Aunt Josephine had been overjoyed when she had owled and told her of her desire for a change, of course her aunt didn't question this and had immediately come to England to fetch her to France. When Aunt Josephine was questioned on why she needed to leave for France so soon she had simply told her that they would need every bit of time to prepare.

Ever since then her summer had passed in a whirlwind of activity. Shopping for robes for school, admittedly Hogwarts dress code was a lot simpler. Beaxbatons only required that they be made of silk and be elegant. Her Aunt had told her that it was very important that her robes be fashionable as that others would be judging her by them and there was a higherarchy based upon dress. Hermione was determined to leave her old style behind, her bookworm in the shadows, nobody notices role. There was more to her and she was going to prove it.

Next her Aunt had taken her to a salon to have something done to 'the frizz she called hair.' The first thing they did was cast a charm that made her hair grow down to her lower back, explaining that the weight of it would alleviate the frizzy-ness allowing her hair the settle in soft curls that complemented her heart-shaped face perfectly. Then they proceeded to advise her on hair products and how her make-up should be done, and which products would be best to use for what.

After that it was off to a nail manicurist and to get books and other materials needed for classes. The days passed in a whirlwind of preparations and tourist activities that left no room to dwell on anything but the now. The nights were another story, tormenting her with memories and feelings that she longed to forget. Her mind seemed to mock her, to say that she was running away, that she should be confronting the problem, and that she was weak

The compartment door opened startling Hermione from her thoughts. A girl stood in the doorway studying her and Hermione wondered if she would come up lacking. She felt insignificant next to the beauty that was standing before her but she didn't let that little bit of knowledge show.

"I heard there was a new girl on the train, that she was a transfer from Hogwarts," she said in French by way of introduction.

"Then you heard correctly," Hermione said in French with the barest trace of an accent.

The girl took this as an invitation and sat down, " My name is Isabella but my friends call me Bella, I wish for you to do so as well. Yes I am Veela, my mother was half and my father was pure Veela."

"I had a feeling you were. Are you in sixth year?"

"Yes, it promises to be an interesting year, especially with your arrival. Now what is your name?"

"Oops, knew I forgot something. My name is Hermione."

"Well that simply will not do, we'll have to think of a nickname for you, your name just simply does not suit. So why did you transfer?"

"Because I needed change," Hermione's eyes looked to the distance, her voice slightly melancholy.

"So you were hurt, deeply it appears and now you are trying to find your way again. Who was he?"

"You're a little to quick for your own good. His name was Harry, my best friend, and he cheated on me with my other friend and my other best friend defended them. So I was left with no one," she said all this with a nonchalance that belied her inner turmoil.

"It is good that you came here then, they do not deserve you." The compartment door slide open, cutting short whatever else she was about to say.

"Bella we have been looking all over for you!" An oriental girl with red striked chin length hair exclaimed coming into the compartment followed by two finer specimens of the male population.

"You really should let us know before you opt to disappear," one of the before mentioned males chastised. He was what one who said tall, dark, and handsome meant. He sported a surfer cut of black hair that made you itch to run your fingers through and deep brown eyes that screamed sexy.

"Maybe you should be a magician Bella. Your disappearing act would be a hit," the other male saw fit to add to the conversation. His brown hair fell artlessly obscuring gorgeous blue eyes with a devious sparkle in them.

"I was just curious to see the new girl everyone on the train was talking about. Now that I've seen and talked with her she would be the perfect addition to our little group. Oh, forgive my manners. Hermione, the male with the black hair is Devin, the smart-allac brown haired one is Karn, and the last occupant is Aimee. Everyone this is Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you," Aimee said while her and the two male occupants of the room scrutinized her and her appearance. Refusing to back down or be intimidated, Hermione met their eyes boldly daring them to challenge her.

"You're right Bella, she would make an ideal addition to our little club," Devin declared while smiling charmingly at Hermione and giving her a wink.

"Just beware of the two demons in our midst if you do decided to join us. Devin has half the female population charmed," Aimee informed her with mirth in her eyes.

"Hey what about the other half?" Devin said with feigned hurt and outrage.

Bella, never one to miss a beat looked at Aimee and informed him with laughter, "they are too busy worshipping the ground you walk on to care whether or not you're charming."

"I'll have you know I worked hard for my reputation."

"And it must have been such a trail," Karn put in with mock gravity.

"Be careful of Karn as well," Aimee looked at Hermione to warn her, "he can be very mischievous." She looked over at Karn and flashed him a smile, "though we wouldn't have him any other way."

"Yes think about how boring the days would be without his random acts of prankdom," Bella quipped. "What would we do with ourselves?" She added a little sigh of desperation for good measure.

"I look at it as my duty to make sure the teachers have someone to yell at otherwise what would they do?" Karn asked with famed interest.

"Well they might possible teach," Hermione felt fit to add to the conversation with a smirk on her features.

"But what fun is that?" Devin said, "besides Karn needs to have a purpose and this one doesn't annoy us."

The compartment all snickered at that comment and at the fact that Karn had grabbed his heart with a obviously fake pained expression upon his face.

"I've got it!" Bella exclaimed earning a few startled looks.

"Got what? A clue perchance!" Karn voiced while grabbing her hand and shaking it joyfully, "I am sooo happy for you! I have been praying and hoping for this moment since, well, since the beginning of our school career. How absolutely wonderful."

"Very cute Karn. No, I just figured out what we can call Hermione. After all she is starting over new here, with a fresh slate. This way she can leave all her bad experiences and troubles behind with her old name. Hermione is officially dead, we'll call you Mya from now on."

"I like it," Aimee said, "it suits you better."

"Me as well," Devin informed, "it roles off the tongue easier."

"Don't leave me out!" Karn objected, "Mya is much better than Hermione, simply for the reason I can spell it!"

"Well, I do like it more than Hermione. I guess it's Mya now." She looked up at everyone and gave a genuine smile. She finally felt as if she belonged. These people wouldn't judge her, wouldn't use her to get closer to someone else, and most definitely wouldn't treat her as a brain and nothing else. She finally felt as if she would have true friends. This year was going to be the best yet.

****

Author's Notes: Hermione will be going back to Hogwarts next chapter, Draco will be in next chapter. For all those who were wondering and were plotting my destruction. This is just part of my story development and will play a part later. I tried to make this chappie longer. I'll try and have the next chapter up in a shorter span of time then it took me to post this one. My computer was being a bloody prat.

Anyway, to the people who flamed me, please be more specific. I can't improve unless you tell me why something sucked, or where my mistakes are. Though keep in mind that this fic is AU.

Also, Thank you everyone who took the time to review. I really appreciate it and please continue to do so. If there is something in particular you really liked let me know. Thanks.

Toddles


	3. Coming Back

**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

****

Author's Notes: Look at bottom, thanks.

Back to Hogwarts. She was on her way back to the place she had run from, back to the people that had caused her so much pain. Why you ask? Her 'parents' had felt bad about heaving her off on her Aunt and had decided that they wanted her closer to home. Also Death Eater attacks had been becoming more common and for some reason they had thought Hogwarts would be safer than Beauxbatons.

It had been devastating when she found out she would not be returning to complete her seventh year with her friends at Beauxbatons. Though her folks were at least nice enough to let her spend most of her summer over in France with them. It was one of the hardest things she ever did, telling her only friends that she was leaving, going back to Hogwarts. They were upset to say the least but had decided to make the most of the time remaining and hadn't mentioned it since then. Of course they had bide their goodbyes with many promises to write and Mya had struggled not to let them see her cry.

But now that was all over and the carriage bumped and jostled her as it made its way up the road. She had launched herself into the first carriage after vacating the train, and thankfully nobody had followed her in. During the train ride she hadn't shared a compartment but that was due to a handy little locking charm that didn't open with the word, 'Alohamora.'

Belatedly she realized the carriage had stopped and she shook herself out of her daze. 'Time to face everyone.' Though it did nothing to ease the mounting panic within her, it at least enable Mya to be able to steel herself for the task ahead, whatever it may be.

'Hogwarts is still Hogwarts.' But though the castle hadn't changed she couldn't place why it felt so much colder and unfriendlier than now. Then again it was a very different environment than that of Beauxbatons castle, the former existing in a tropical region allowing for open archways and colorful, diaphanous fabric, the only separation from the outside, which danced in the breeze as you walked through the halls to get to the classrooms. (There was also a handy little charm that keep the elements out and the temperature balmy inside.) The castle was done with light marbles, the veins forming intricate patterns of their own, which allowed the space to seem more open and less forbidding. Beautiful paintings of landscapes and animals decorated the halls creating a serene welcoming environment. It felt as if she had left her true home and was now left to once again dwell within the dark, chilly stone walls of the daunting building where so much pain had been inflected upon her.

Deciding to not let her depression and longing get the better of her, Mya straighten her back and with chin held high proceeded to the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling above was oppressive with the electrical energy waiting to be spent. With a grace belying her inner tension she took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, away from the middle where the hub-bub and melee was sure to be, where the people she once knew as friends would sit in the middle, glorying in the attentions others would give them. Demands would be made to hear of the adventures and fabulous feats that they had done, they of course being Harry and Ron, and she had no desire to be party to any of it.

The Hall by now was filled with students, chattering away before the first years arrived to be sorted. Mya wisely decided to ignore the murmur and finger pointing that went up when people finally began to notice her presence. Apparently a year had done a lot to idle peoples brain cells because most didn't even realize who the bloody hell she was, though that was about to change.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little mudblood, back to beg forgiveness of the duo over there perhaps?" There was a distinctive sneer in his voice and when Mya looked up, as she expected, the Malfoy smirk was in place. Draco couldn't help but notice how much difference a year could make in a person. Hermione was to say the least, gorgeous. She had been pretty before but now it seemed she had matured into herself more and her presence was one that you couldn't help but notice. Her skin was a soft sun-kissed golden, while warm caramel colored hair spilled out to frame a face that had a lovely structure with high cheek-bones and large almond shaped eyes. Amber met silver and Draco knew himself to be lost.

Hermione gave a look of pure distain shot straight at Draco for the comment. "I would never beg for their forgiveness, though they should be on their knees asking for mine, and I would advice people who have no knowledge on the information to keep their traps shut instead of opening them and proving how truly dull witted they are." Mya looked at Draco and couldn't help but notice how the year had been good to him, or maybe he had always been so devilishly handsome and she had just chosen not to notice. Smooth, silky, platinum blonde hair feel freely around his face, attracting attention to the fact that some deity had seen to bless him with the looks of a Greek hero, while sharp silver eyes caught all the details of what was going on around him. He was smart and she now realized what a mistake it had been to underestimate him all those years. Had she ever really knew him? The news startled her and shook her to her core, for someone who always scored perfect and beyond on everything, it was hard to acknowledge that she had been so erroneous in her judgment.

Draco looked at her with something akin to admiration in his eyes. "It appears that you have grown more of a backbone while you were gone. Tired of lingering in the shadows Granger?" His voice was melodious and sent shivers through her skin. His eyebrows were lifted in a mocking inquiry and she cursed the fact that she had finally seen him as something other than an enemy.

She had another acidic remark on her tongue but before she had a chance to utter it, he turned away in a swirling of robes and Dumbledore stood to silence the hall for the sorting. 'I will have to remain away from him in the future, his effect on me, well I just won't consider it.'

"Thank you all for returning to another year of Hogwarts," Dumbledore's voice boomed out through the hall. "As you know, some of our number have left us while some of our number has seen fit to return," his eyes rested on her briefly, "The head boy and girl this year are Harry Potter and Lavender Brown, if you have any questions or concerns feel free to go to them. With that the sorting will begin." The first years had been standing up in the front waiting for it to begin with apprehension written all over their faces during Dumbledore's beginning announcement. Mya couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for them. At Beaxubatons' they simply had an enchanted quill that wrote down what house you belonged in and you were told where you would be sitting as you entered the hall. They had four houses with pretty much the same qualities as their Hogwarts equivalents, only different names. Though the Slytherin one didn't have such a horrible reputation. But houses were rather irrelevant considering everyone sat, slept, and ate where they wanted. All they really served was as a placement for when and with who you would take your classes, though she had ended up in their Slytherin which was odd, to her anyway.

The sorting hat finished the song and the calling of the names began. Mya couldn't seem to help the pall of gloom that fell upon her as it progressed. All she thought of was the long year ahead without her friends in an environment that seemed to be set against her. She began to wonder if she had it in her to make it through the year with no one to help her through the rough patches that were sure to come to her thanks to the new trio over there. Of course Harry would be made head, after all he was Hogwarts golden boy. She hadn't made it because she hadn't been here last year and had waited until everyone else had received their letters to inform them she was coming back, but then again she really didn't want it. Maybe it would be best if she faded into the shadows and let everyone go about without her participating, though she didn't think that would be possible either. With a sigh she accepted the fact that she was no longer hungry and that this year was not looking to be a good one.

Dumbledore stood after the sorting was over, "normally this would be the time when I would start the feast but it seems we have some transfer students to be introduced from Beaxbutons. They are going into seventh year and have already been sorted since it seemed pointless to include them with the first years and that they arrived well before the Hogwarts express. For some reason I cannot fathom though, they have all been sorted into Gryffindor when the houses they belonged to in their previous school all had such varying characteristics," he smiled then, amusement on his face. "Well here they are, I hope that you will make them feel welcome."

All eyes turned to the doors of the Great Hall where four gorgeous people were entering. Most of the boys where drooling while the girls looked on with hearts in their eyes. Devin simply basked in the attention, acting as if it was his due. Karn on the other hand just smirked, not caring about it at all. Bella and Aimee simply brushed it off, far to used to males being pigs and pricks to care.

"Mya, come out of whatever corner you have secluded yourself in and greet us properly right this minute," Bella demanded in accented English with her hands on her hips while the others took up positions around and beside her.

At the sound of her name Mya looked up, coming out of the daze she had been in to realize that all her friends were here. She stood and hurried over to them, hugging Bella first, who had opened her arms and Mya launched into rapid French.

"What are you all doing here? I was so upset that I would be spending my year alone here, you have no idea how happy I am to see you all!" Devin was upon her next hugging and dipping her back before he spun her over to Karn though not before responding.

"We decided that it wouldn't be wise to let you fend for your own here, where you obviously needed us most." Karn proceeded to pick her up and spin her around, making her disoriented.

"Madame Maxine whole heartedly agreed with us, saying that she would miss us. Though I think she was more than happy to get rid of us. I'm telling' you it won't be the same there without my pranks."

"Ignore Karn," Aimee came out greeting her with a hug and kiss on the cheek, "she had a soft spot for you and was really sad to see us all leave. I know she was really fond of us all, after all we were her prodigal students."

"Besides after the condition we received you in last year, we were not going to let them have at you again without some sort of defense," Bella spat with fire in her eyes, she was going to get some sort of payment for the wrong that was done to her friend.

"But how did you all get into Gryffindor? I mean you all don't truly belong there, and I really don't see how you could sway the hat otherwise."

"Well that was more Devin's and Aimee's doings, we let them go before me and Karn. To let's say, persuade the hat to put us all in Gryffindor," Bella said in way of enlightenment. Mya looked over at the two and couldn't help but answer with a smirk identical to both of theirs. She lifted an eyebrow, a silent question.

"Well it wouldn't have been beneficial if we were all in different houses, would it?" Aimee said.

"So we used finesse," Karn's eyes lit with their devious sparkle.

"And suggested the many things that we could use that ratty old hat for if we were not put in Gryffindor," Aimee's eyes were laughing.

Mya couldn't help the answering laugh that bubbled up. "So you two did all the dirty work and

'convincing,' right?"

"Yep you got it about right," Devin answered, "after all why should I get my hands dirty when there are so many others willing to do it for me?"

"Well, I would have been put in here regardless," Bella decided to add in defense, "though it was nice to have a guarantee."

"If you are all done greeting each other," Dumbledore smiled at them, "then the rest of us would like to precede with dinner."

Where at one time Mya would have blushed about being the center of attention, she simply smiled and led the others over to the table to sit. Karn and Devin sat on either side of her while Bella and Aimee sat in front. Mya had the distinct impression that they had correlated this to keep her insulated from the rest of the school, for that she was immensely grateful. 'This year might not be so bad after all.'

Bella glanced around the hall, trying to get impression of peoples feelings towards them and Mya. Most of the Gryffindors felt hostile, 'we've really entered the lion's den,' she thought to herself with a smirk. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw no longer knew what to make the situation while Slytherin treated the drama within with cold indifference and amusement. Bella's eyes stopped upon Draco, recognition within their depths. 'I wonder what he has been up to. I haven't seen him since the last summer he spent with our grandmother over in France, which was the year before we all went off to school. It will be interesting to see what occurs, especially since he keeps flickering his eyes over to Mya.' Bella laughed to herself, secretly pleased with the developments and the speed with which they were occurring. 'We'll just have to see what happens, and give the occasional pushes when necessary. Both can be awfully stubborn at times.' With that thought Bella joined back into the rapid conversation taking place in French and eating the food that was much different than their own.

****

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I don't really have time anymore but I don't want to leave it unfinished. Its hard because I work and go to school, so I'm tired most of the time. But I promised I'll finish unless circumstances beyond my control prevent me from doing so (like death.) Anyway, thanks for being patient, and for reviewing. I tried to make this one longer, especially since the update was so long in coming. Well I hope you enjoyed and review please. Hopefully I'll update soon, Thanks. Also more interaction between Draco and Mya will come in the next chapter!


	4. Bed Time

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never can.

Bella was not happy and Mya could definitely sympathize with her on why. Who in their right minds would actually want to share a dorm room with the seventh year snots of Gryffindor, and then couple it with the fact that they held a dislike for you, well that just made things plum dandy.

"I don't trust them," Aimee said seemingly reading both Mya and Bella's thoughts. "We'll wake up in the morning with all our cloths shrunk or shaving cream on us, or something possibly worse."

"You mean they might possibly steal all your make-up and then what ever would you do?" Bella smirked at Aimee's outraged expression, unable to resist prodding her. But she quickly turned serious. "She's right, this just screams disaster."

"For us as well," Devin motioned to both him and Karn, "I don't things would work out very well sharing a dorm with bolt head or freckle face." The group snickered at the apt description and Mya was silently very glad that no one in Gryffindor spoke French. They were all sitting around the fire after the feast discussing the problem of dorms. At Beaxbatons this had never been an issue, but it was one now and it needed resolved quickly. This was just something that could not wait another day.

Silently Mya chewed on her lower lip, a habit that she had never been quite able to break. Quickly she got up, pacing in urgent little steps in front of the fireplace. The group all recognized the signs. She was in one of her 'I'll figure out even it ends up killing me moods,' and knew that she wouldn't stop till she had the answer. Her mind was working a mile a minute and she knew the answer was there it only she could grasp. Then lightening hit.

"I've got it!" she yelled in French. "Hurry, go and grab your trunks and meet me back here." She ran up the steps not even giving them time to react or respond to her sudden announcement. Bella and Aimee exchanged a look, having gotten used to their friend's slightly eccentric ways and followed on her heels to retrieve their stuff. Devin and Karn simply shrugged their shoulders, shook their heads, and proceeded to climb the stairs. "And they think we're weird." Karn smiled at the comment, deeming any other observation ill-relevant.

Approximately fifteen minutes later the group found themselves standing in a dimly lit, dingy little corridor seemingly forgotten by the rest of the inhabitants of the castle, and apparently the cleaning crew.

Aimee sighed. "Mya, I don't mean to be impertinent, but do you really expect us to spend the night in a hallway?" Shooting her a glare, she began walking back and forth in front of the empty wall her brows knitted in concentration. Karn and Devin exchanged a look clearly thinking she had taken a long walk off a short pier right into the deep end.

"Well I always knew spending too much time in the library was unhealthy," declared Karn with a satisfied smirk at having been apparently proven right.

"Due hush!" Bella snapped, "Unless you want to spend the night in the hallway?" She asked, voice saccharin sweet.

Aimee ruled her eyes heavenward, "could we please get a move on? Mya already went in. Devin shut your mouth; yes we already know there is now a door here where there wasn't one before. It's very astute of you to notice." Pouting at Aimee he shut his mouth. "Puppy dog eyes will get you no where."

They continued to banter as they walked into the room but fell into a silence at the sight that greeted them. The room was beautiful. There were three beds to one side of the room, all of carved in a dark, warm wood, but what was amazing was the carvings themselves. The beds seemed to be formed of flowering vines, giving the impression of a living breathing plant. The hangings and sheets where a dark aquamarine that shimmered and rippled from the light of the fireplace like the sea. At the far end of the room and center there was the fireplace with a coach, a loveseat, and two chairs positioned strategically around it. They were a pale cream in color like the plush carpet beneath their feet while the pillows strewn here and their matched the aquamarine of the beds.

Now at the right of the room were two beds that while they had the same color hangings and sheets as the other three, as well as the same distinguishing dark wood, the carvings were significantly different and more masculine. The artist had chosen to keep with the plant theme choosing to use the growing vine nightshade as his inspiration. Though nightshade is poisonous and rather dangerous the beds themselves didn't not radiate the same ill-will of the plant.

The circular stone room was spellbinding. There was even a mural on the ceiling that gave the viewer the impression of looking up through the sea. Even though it wasn't home it did have its own charm.

"Well Karn it looks like you won't be able to sleep in the nude," Mya took her own jab to get back for the library comment. "Guys I'm going out for a little, I'll be back in a bit."

**Author's Note:** Yeah I know, I've been dead. Let me see, computer crashed lost chapter and all the other fun stuff that comes with it. So you'll have to forgive me for this one being short, I sort of have to re-establish where exactly I'm going with this again. Anyway thank you all for bearing with me and for the reviews, especially the ones that asked me where the hell I was. They reminded me that yes someone does care whether or not I finish the story. Oh, and I'm taking some advice and ignoring the 6th book totally and completely. Also when I originally wrote this chappie (which was lost damn it!), there was more, but I'm still rewriting. There was a part with Mya and Draco in the later half. It's hard rewriting stuff when you lost it. I also had some other chappies done and started so I keep trying to remember what I wanted to happen and when I wanted it to occur. It's a pain in the butt. Anyway thanks guys and I hope you continue to read my story and that I don't disappoint you.


End file.
